How to raise your Bow Meow
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought for 200 kamas from * Oshimo at (9,21) in The Amakna Forest Contents ; How to breed your favorite familiar Oshimo Li'Kross Babine Every year, a new sort of plague abates on Amakna. But the variant of year 463's Aperiel was quite surprising: the plague did not affect people, only familiars. Symptoms were terrible. It began with disorders in their organism: some became enormous, but without skin. Some others became as speedy as the wind, but extremely chilly...whatever happened, they all finally died. Then Silouate, Aperiel's guardian, tried to cast a spell on those poor beasts. Every single familiar more or less touched by this illness lived some kind of rebirth. This was the only solution to counter the flail that was killing them one by one. But Silouate did not stop there. In order to prevent a future catastrophe (original says hecatomb, which is just wrong) like this one, he decided to link the resistance to illness of those little beasts to the resistance, much more efficient, of the inhabitants of Amakna. But what Silouate did not plan is that his spell would reinforce the links between the inhabitants and the familiars. It took only 2 weeks for them to become completely dependent on their masters...That's why, nowadays, a familiar hasn't much of survival without the particalar care that this book will try to describe. In order to take good care of your familiar, you must first give him love. It is necessary for your familiar to love you in return. This book will give neither tricks nor advice about how to love your familiar. This cannot be taught. Instead, we are going to teach the second most important thing about familiar-caring: how to feed them. This book will expose first the importance of Meow's diet. Then we shall see the different resources that constitute their nutrition (original says alimentation...they really need to hire a translator). Feeding your familiar A well-fed familiar is a regularly-fed familiar! It takes about 8 hours for a Meow to digest food. Forcing it to ingest something before the end of its digestion can be bad for its health or make it go obese. The best way is to feed it at the same hour every day. For example: 6 a.m., 2 p.m. and 10 p. m. But you must remember that 5 hours is the strict minimum. A Meow finishing its digestion won't be hungry before 10 hours at least. Then feeding your Meow every 12 hours is a good rhythm to breed a healthy Meow. For example 10 a.m. and 10 p.m. Globally, a Bomeaow can go without food during about 18 hours. Beyond, your Meow will go from bad to worse with time. If you follow, conscientiously, these instructions, you will see your Meow open out. Statistically, you can notice a visible improvement every 3 ingestion and digestion (one day of good care) (? not sure about this since one day only has 24 hours). Don't feed your Meow and it will become weak and skinny. Feed it too much and it will become obeseso be careful. Heal malnutrition If your familiar is obese or skinny, the best thing to do is to start it on a good diet (alimentation again). Caution: You could be tempted to give twice much food to a skinny Meow or back on its feedings twofold for an obese one. This Technical, although his efficiency to put your Meow back in condition quickly, can cause inner lesions. In case of injury In case of injury, a special diet will be given to the Meow. At the present time, the only resources allowing a fast recovery are very rare and expensive. But a firm will soon produce and sell a nutriment especially made to cure familiars. an injured Meow can be entrusted with a Bow-kennel to avoid any risk of infection until obtaining the medicine. Diet A Meow can eat many resources. Some can bring it vitamins to improve its resistance or have other effects. Here is an inexhaustive list of those resources: *Jellys *Kwak furs *Little fish or shellfish *Blood and ears of wabbits for the carnivorous closing, you have to know the physical limit of the Meow: once its growth is achieved, it will be almost impossible for it to improve itself more than that. Still take care, if the Meow goes to this point, a lack of care could be disastrous for its health. Good luck to you and your familiar! Category:Document